Talk:BFB 12/@comment-30333196-20180616145538
Top 10 characters and why: 10. Saw- I absolutely loved her in BFB 8, her voice always makes me laugh, because it sounds like she is having millions of voice cracks. I just wish she had more screentime. 9. Bottle- Everytime Bottle says something I laugh, because she is such a goofy and such a hilarious character. She is adorable and is amazing at all times. 8. Marker- Like Bottle, he is dimwitted, quirky, and funny. I love his voice and his personality. He is just such a great character and I do truely believe he will make it to the finally. 7. Liy- I love her so much. I love how she has such a dark backstory and is so mysterious and she tries her best to help everyone and save there lives. It really does suck that she was eliminated, in my opinion I didn’t think it was her time to go. Also I think she won’t be coming back, while Pencil and Bracelety habe a chance to, bringing her to last place in the competition.... 6. Flower- I absolutely love her this season, the development her character is getting is incredible. Especially last episode, you actually start to relate to her and possibly see why she was mean to begin with. Possibly because people weren’t excepting her like Tennis Ball, Pie, and Bomby were doing. That is the exact reason why she got angry in the end. I really do hope she makes it far in the series. 5. Pin- I honestly 100% think she is gonna win this season, she has had so much development. From being rude, annoying, and careless to others to being a lovable, funny, and very caring about her friends. She is always so amazing to watch and the fact that she is trying her hardest to be an excellent leader just makes me love her even more. 4. Taco- Everyone can relate to Taco, feeling left out. I think she will make it to possibly top 6 but most likely will not win. She has potential and I like her character a lot. She has a very solid personality. I absolutely love her reactions with other characters and I hope to see her interact with Lollipop soon. 3. Barf Bag- I absolutely love her, especially because she isn’t all a Mary Sue. She does have enemies that are not necessarily the nicest to her. I love how she is trying to prove her abilities to everyone that thinks she is less smart because of her barf molecules. At least she has Spongy. 2. Match- She is a fantastic character. I will always love her no matter what, the interactions she has with everyone is very entertaining. She finally became good friends with Spongy. Sure she may not be the nicest person, but I’m sure everyone can see that she does have a heart and it is there somewhere and that she does care for her friends. Honorable Mentions: Remote- I love the concept of her character, I love th voice, she will always be amazing in my book. Pencil- I use to love her, she was my second favorite, but this season took somewhat of a turn on her character. But I still love when she is on screen. Leafy- She is so amazing, I love to see her interactions. I am quite happy that she rejoined, obviously I wanted Liy over her. But I’m happy she is on the Losers, I hope she interacts with Firey. 1. Spongy- How could you not love him. I mostly just feel bad for the guy, I mean he treats everyone very nicely and gives them all deep respect and is very forgiving, yet what he gets from them is being called “fat”, “smelly”, and getting treated like garbage. Many characters use him to their advantage, one example being in BFDI where they would use him as a landing tool when falling from a long drop or when they used him to get over the lava, killing him to let them succeed and him not to. Also when they were in space and they needed fuel to get back to earth, when the announcer said it runs on contestants, they were not all okay with it, because that would be harmful to them, but yet when he corrected himself saying “big yellow squishy contestants”, they all thought it was fine to use Spongy to get back home and carelessly pushed him into the spaceship to let them go home. This is one of the reasons why I also love Barf Bag so much, for that reason being that she cares about everyone, including Spongy and would never do anything to hurt him because they are friends. When people say that he is bland, I can see where they are going with that. But if you were bullied by everyone and tried your hardest to be nice, wouldn’t you feel the need to just give up. Imagine how Spongy feels. I also love Match for realizing what Spongy goes through. It gives me her much respect.